


Young and Beautiful

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 16 years old!Percival, 30 years old!Theseus, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: ．無魔法AU，年齡操作注意。．三十歲忒修斯 x 十六歲珀西瓦爾。





	Young and Beautiful

 

　　十六歲那年夏天，珀西瓦爾是在斯卡曼德家的莊園渡過的。

 

　　出發的前一天，他和皮奎里在自家頂樓公寓的陽台，有像學樣地自鼻腔、口中吞吐著白濁的煙霧。他對這個暑假沒抱多大熱情，如同每個厭世的十六歲青少年一樣對一切興趣缺缺。

 

　　他看皮奎里夾起捲煙的姿態那麼純熟，「但那可是倫敦啊。時髦的淑女們，」她停頓了一下，眨眨眼。「還有成熟優雅的 _紳士們。_ 」

 

　　珀西瓦爾轉開視線，試著不去在意她語氣裡透出的昭然若揭。

 

　　「而且他們還有那樣的口音，」她呼出長長一口氣，煙霧圍繞中淡去了她凌厲早熟的臉部線條，就連說話的語氣也變得更接近她年紀應有的不切實際。「我可能一句問候語聽沒聽完就能當場高潮了。」

 

　　他笑著摘掉她手裡的煙湮滅痕跡，在他父母趕回來為他餞別前把她趕回去了。

 

　　入睡前他依舊對明日之後的假期燃不起多少興奮之情，但皮奎里調笑的話語卻縈繞不去。

 

_試著別被那些狡猾的英國人迷倒啊。或者讓他們為你神魂顛倒。_

 

　　珀西瓦爾嗤了一聲， _女王在上，他的高潮可不會那麼輕易就讓那種口音給交待出去。_

 

\--

 

　　紐特和他是截然不同的同齡孩子，害羞而安靜。他想，或許那就是兩方家長積極想把兩人放在一起渡過暑假的原因。

 

　　斯卡曼德先生為他們安排了不少活動。馬術、游泳、划船，野營⋯⋯然而在大人看不到的地方，最終都是以紐特抱著他的生物類磚頭書躲到一處靜靜地讀。他從沒向斯卡曼德先生舉發這些，紐特為此曾羞窘地感謝過他，珀西瓦爾只是淡淡地說， _你得教教我是怎麼總能找到這些『秘密基地』不被大人發現的。_

 

　　他能理解紐特的不被理解與寂寞。只是同樣年紀的珀西瓦爾無意也無力為紐特開導或是爭取什麼，他只是偶爾替紐特打打掩護撒點小謊，在計謀成功的那一瞬間，兩個個性天差地遠的青少年們有種成了盟友的感覺（或是偶爾，謊圓不下去了，挨點小罵時回過身，背後總有個伴。）

 

　　或許就是那刻他開始贏得紐特的友誼。

 

　　當然珀西瓦爾依舊覺得這是個相當平凡無奇的假期，他不小心在閒聊中說溜了嘴，但他可不想在英國的年輕紳士面前顯得無禮，於是紆尊降貴地說，至少他不討厭紐特的陪伴。

 

　　「但是珀西瓦爾，你知道其實你才是來陪我的嗎？」紐特天真且不帶惡意地指出事實，這讓珀西瓦爾一口氣嚥不下去。正打算好好教他的英國朋友如何更 _像個英國人_ 完美地說些場面話時，紐特翠綠的眼睛亮了起來。

 

　　「忒修斯！」

 

　　他不曾見過紐特那樣明顯的情緒起伏，但他的確扔下他心愛的書本奔向圖書室敞開的大門。他的視線隨著紐特投去，斯卡曼德家的么子又變得怯懦起來，站在那個背光的高大身影之前踟躕不定。

 

　　是那個男人向前把紐特抱個滿懷。

 

　　事後珀西瓦爾回想起來，那時光影在男人身上肯定是造出了什麼魔法。他的眼睛一眼望進是沁涼的海水波光粼粼，梳理得整齊向後服貼的金髮盛滿了日光，淡青色的鬍渣鑲住他有稜有角的臉龐。

 

 _我的阿特密斯。_ 他這麼說，嗓音醇厚。霎時珀西瓦爾腦海響起皮奎里的調侃，像是女巫的預言。

 

\--

 

　　「他是珀西瓦爾·葛雷夫。」紐特介紹他們彼此，「他是我哥哥，忒修斯。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾聽過他。而忒修斯說他見過他，甚至抱過他。

 

　　「那時你才那麼丁點大。」忒修斯微笑著比出了掂量的手勢。

 

　　然而忒修斯向他伸手，像大人面對大人一般，他說：「你好，珀西瓦爾。我能這樣叫你嗎？」

 

　　他有一點失落因為忒修斯沒像擁抱紐特那樣擁他入懷，但心中又有些歡欣默默滋長，因為他是第一個將他視如成人對待的人。

 

　　那日晚間斯卡曼德夫婦也對長子的歸來感到意外與驚喜，忒修斯放下刀叉看向他們兩人，「聽說你們給阿特密斯找了個玩伴，依我以往的印象，我擔心小阿特密斯被新朋友欺負，也擔心新朋友被我們家的小夥子給悶壞，所以決定放棄一次我寶貴的假期回來看看。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾急忙搖頭否認，紐特則是低聲嘟嚷著 _我才不悶。_

 

　　忒修斯對他們眨眨眼，「很明顯我白擔心了，這樣我明天大可銷假回去上班啦。」

 

　　他和紐特同時高聲反對。紐特當然理直氣壯，忒修斯看向自己的微妙神情讓珀西瓦爾有些不知所措。

 

　　餘下的時間裡珀西瓦爾心不在焉地用刀叉擺弄瓷盤裡的蔬菜，耳裡卻默默聽著紐特懇求他的哥哥直到他承諾明天就結束一切父親為他們安排的課程活動，此後由他負責兩人夏季假期的所有時間。

 

　　銀製餐刀在他手裡滑了一下刮擦出細小尖銳的聲響，珀西瓦爾偷偷瞥向斯卡曼德兄弟，暗自祈禱，但願自己的表情別透露太多期待與興奮。

 

　　他開始覺得這個夏天會有所不同。

 

**他希望這個夏天能有所不同。**

 

\--

 

　　十六歲的愛戀總像夏日雷雨驟然而至。

 

　　珀西瓦爾困在這座華麗而幽閉的莊園，從日出直至落日，偶爾還有伴隨星空的深夜探險，日復一日與他迷戀的根源（還有紐特）黏在一起，那肯定不是治癒心病的最佳方式。

 

　　烈日能曝曬那些奔流似溪澗的雨水直至蒸發所有痕跡，珀西瓦爾對斯卡曼德家長子的沉迷卻躲在深不見底的庇蔭之處，在夜晚襲上心頭，而後濃重又潮溼的遺留在潔白的床單陪他迎來每一個早晨。

 

　　忒修斯在泳池邊的每一幀畫面都是他最甜美的春夢。

 

　　他喜歡每日早餐後的晨泳時光。那喚醒的可不只珀西瓦爾萎靡的精神而已。

 

　　以一個單身男人來說，忒修斯的泳衣花樣居然能比女士們的收藏還令人眼花撩亂。但珀西瓦爾享受這些；與檔部齊平的貼身平口短褲、大膽而惹人注目的三角泳褲，但毫無疑問他的最愛，便是佔據他大部份想像裡的連身短褲泳裝。

 

　　隱沒在絲滑布料下卻又欲蓋彌彰的肌肉線條給珀西瓦爾的幻想又抹上一層曖昧的色彩。

 

　　當忒修斯轉過身追著他那小貓似抗拒下水的弟弟，珀西瓦爾才可以肆無忌憚地臆想藏在泳衣底下的雀斑與傷痕；想像唇舌沿著他寬闊的肩膀滑下突出的背脊，如同循著地圖上的路線，指向他一心戀慕的終點。

 

　　珀西瓦爾難以忍受地閉上眼，他彷彿能自舌尖上嚐到汗液的鹹味。

 

_來啊，珀西瓦爾。_

 

　　忒修斯破水而出。他興致勃勃地喊著珀西瓦爾，那張俊臉可愛地傾向一邊枕在交疊的雙手之上，望向珀西瓦爾的笑容明亮。水珠順著忒修斯側臉線條緩緩滑下，蜜色的肌膚被襯得亮閃閃的，他渾身冒著被池水浸得冰涼的寒氣，像是冰鎮過後清涼爽口的啤酒。

 

　　珀西瓦爾扣在池岸邊的手指捏得好緊。

 

　　他真想碰碰他。想知道那塊微涼的皮膚之下是不是一如他想像中那般火熱。

 

　　又一聲水花迸射聲響。

 

　　在忒修斯身後是被水嗆得猛咳不止的紐特猛搥他哥哥的背。年長的斯卡曼德只好轉過身去半真半假地求饒，他溫柔地伸手抹去紐特臉上的水珠，好聲勸誘他的弟弟再嘗試一次跳水。珀西瓦爾在岸邊看著兄弟倆對此一來一往的討價還價，然後，他感覺到了——忒修斯厚實的左手圈住藏在水面之下他細瘦的腳踝，粗糙的姆指指腹在突起的那塊骨頭畫著圈。

 

　　忒修斯再不鬆手，珀西瓦爾覺得那兒要被烙下他的指印了。

 

　　他依舊背對珀西瓦爾，向著池邊另一面的紐特吆喝。忒修斯不厭其煩地大聲重現幼弟的入水姿勢，說那畫面多像一隻失足落水的青蛙般討人喜愛，小斯卡曼德都羞紅了臉，但珀西瓦爾從沒看紐特笑得那樣開心。

 

　　珀西瓦爾不覺得自己有透露出半分渴望的情緒，可那隻手的力度把他握得更緊了些。他不怎麼真心地試圖抽身，忒修斯便紮紮實實地收攏手指輕輕一扯，珀西瓦爾乖乖不動了；不知怎地他能讀得出裡頭帶有的佔有欲而他覺得那 _非常性感。_

 

　　他怔怔低頭看著，水波晃蕩間男人給予他的觸撫像海市蜃樓那般看不真切，只有方才忒修斯那聲低喚還死心不息地留在耳邊。

 

_來啊。珀西瓦爾。_

 

\--

 

　　顯赫的家世與體面的工作，他笑起來薄唇微噘的樣子那麼好看，高大健美的體態毫不辜負他那希臘英雄的名字。

 

　　珀西瓦爾懷疑，像忒修斯這樣的人，還能有什麼是他想要而不能得的？

 

 _一個門當戶對的美麗妻子。_ 斯卡曼德先生在晚餐席間這樣說。

 

　　珀西瓦爾無比感激斯卡曼德先生的刺探，他小心翼翼地觀察著（他本來就片刻都沒有中斷迷戀的視線）忒修斯的側臉，那完美的表象上閃過一絲幽微的停滯與厭倦。即使只是曇花一現，珀西瓦爾都像補捉到一片細碎的神火而歡欣鼓舞的凡人。

 

　　忒修斯巧妙地迴避了父母的探詢，還是那副掌控一切的自在神情，一旁的珀西瓦爾心跳擂擂如戰鼓。

 

 _那不是錯覺。_ 那些交錯的眼神、不經意的觸碰不是他的錯覺。

 

**忒修斯和自己是同類人。**

 

　　此刻他內心被突如其來的驚喜給塞得滿滿的，還有些洋洋得意。因為在此刻，在餐桌上甚至沒有一個斯卡曼德家的人比他還要了解忒修斯。

 

　　晚餐在有些微妙的尷尬中結束，珀西瓦爾佩服自己居然能一臉平靜地解決晚餐，而不是難耐興奮地跳上忒修斯大腿，把他腦中幻想過的每一個畫面都一一實踐。

 

　　他強忍疲倦聽著大人們無趣的飯後閒談，待到眾人都離去，和紐特決定好明日的行程，而忒修斯走向陽台抽起煙。

 

　　紐特向他道過晚安，珀西瓦爾急匆匆的腳步便邁向陽台的方向。他或許年輕不懂得何謂適當的時間與場合，但他正因為年輕，想望的事物就在眼前，即使那條路上充滿不確定性，他還是會不顧後果伸手去索取。

 

　　推開陽台的落地窗，他對回過頭的忒修斯露出一個有些緊張的笑容，男人瞥見他的身影沒有做任何表示，只是揮揮手要他關上窗，別讓煙味溜進去惹得斯卡曼德夫人不舒服。

 

　　珀西瓦爾就當他允許了自己的陪伴，想也沒想地就單刀直入的開口。

 

　　「忒修斯⋯⋯你是不是、不想結婚？」話才出口他就後悔了。瞧，成也年輕敗也年輕，他真希望自己在忒修斯面前能表現得酷一點再酷一點兒。

 

　　忒修斯笑出聲，啣在嘴上的煙橘紅色火星一閃一滅。「等你到了這個年紀你再來問我一樣的話吧，男孩。」

 

 **男孩。** 珀西瓦爾蹙起濃眉，平日聽起來能讓他覺得帶有一絲寵溺的稱呼他現在不喜歡了。

 

　　「別這樣叫我，我都要十七歲了。」珀西瓦爾不太開心地說，他不想被當成孩子，特別是在忒修斯面前、特別是在此刻。他按住忒修斯的手臂，「我能也要一支煙嗎？」

 

　　「當然不能。」忒修斯的笑始終掛在臉上，但他的拒絕不留餘地，帶著長者的威嚴拒絕珀西瓦爾任何逾越身份年齡想索要的一切。「十六歲就還是個孩子。你們這些葛雷夫大概後半生都要被這玩意兒糾纏了，別這麼早碰它。現在，你該睡了，珀西瓦爾，明天的行程要起個大早的。」

 

　　「你管太多了，我在學校已經碰過了。還有，這個也是——」他墊起腳尖，抬手摘掉忒修斯嘴上的煙，拉低男人的脖頸從他嘴裡吞下那些嗆人的灰色雲霧。

 

　　那對珀西瓦爾而言是個偉大的勝利，忒修斯有幾秒內的驚訝與不知所措，他微張的薄唇吻起來有辛辣的味道。

 

　　男人中斷了這個吻。沒了火光，在月色下他的表情晦澀不明。「珀西瓦爾，你別挑起這些你負荷不起的事。」

 

　　那話在珀西瓦爾耳裡聽來根本不像個拒絕，他舔舔微微被浸潤的嘴唇，帶著少年式的自負與天真告訴忒修斯， _Try me._

 

\--

 

　　忒修斯．斯卡曼德就是個懦夫。

 

　　珀西瓦爾忿忿地在心底咒罵，即使這股怒氣總隨著睡眠而死去，重生於隔日，死心眼地捎著期待，天真的以為纏繞不止的視線追逐能得到丁點垂青與回應，然而他所能擁有的是忒修斯刻意的疏離與保持距離。

 

　　忒修斯甚至開始與家裡的女傭們打情罵俏。彷彿算計好了似的，珀西瓦爾總能在大屋內撞見他與女人們調笑的模樣。只要忒修斯想，他能觀察入微，能清楚地分辨那些女傭們今日的髮型與前一日有哪裡不一樣，而每一種都再適合不過當下的她們。

 

　　斯卡曼德莊園彷彿暗地裡進行了一場角力。藏在整齊劃一的制服底下女人們在其他小地方盡顯心思，即使她們無意擄獲她們的大少爺，但能得到忒修斯．斯卡曼德一絲注意那也足矣。

 

　　女人們咯咯作笑的樣子令珀西瓦爾心煩意亂，甚至都激起他想要與之爭其高下的好勝心。

 

　　他知道這很幼稚，還會令他想起學校那些總在他面前搔首弄姿的同齡女生。他覺得既羞恥又迫切想要那樣做，他在入城採購衣服時換了風格，緊身且薄的上衣，貼身的褲子。在打網球的時候他換上小了一號的套裝，必須是白色的，那能把他慢慢曬成淺褐色的肌膚襯得更為耀眼；他也會算好時機，在忒修斯為紐特的肩背抹防曬油時等在旁邊，圓眼睛眨巴眨巴地問：「你能也幫我抹上防曬嗎？」

 

　　有時他會在晨間、在夜裡，在沐浴過後裹著綿軟的浴袍與盛著水氣的眼睛敲響忒修斯的房門，一臉無辜的詢問男人隔日行程。他們的身高差距是個很好的優勢，珀西瓦爾總能找到恰到好處的角度，確保忒修斯能（自以為）不經意地好好欣賞男孩微敞浴袍裡的美好風光。

 

　　忒修斯能自制地把珀西瓦爾防阻在那扇門外。但關上房門之後珀西瓦爾會想，自己刻意展現出毫無防備的模樣是否已經溜進忒修斯的腦海，當四下無人的時候他會握住自己那根漂亮的陰莖（他沒見過，但忒修斯那麼好看，他的傢伙肯定也是好看的。），短暫的放縱自己在年輕男孩給予的曖昧裡達到高潮。

 

　　好幾個早晨餐桌上的眼神交會，忒修斯游移的眼神給了珀西瓦爾答案，他喜滋滋地在心底又給自己的勝利記上一筆。

 

　　然而有時他就只是想激怒他。

 

　　忒修斯不贊同他的穿著。他皺著眉說我們可是要去湖邊野餐，別穿得像是要去舞廳那樣招搖。珀西瓦爾才不理他，他甚至有些自負地想，這不過是忒修斯不願直視他的年輕與魅力的藉口罷了。

 

　　轉眼他的自鳴得意就抽了他一耳光。

 

　　當他被魚線纏著落入湖裡時，貼身的襯衫與緊身褲讓他動彈不得，冰冷的湖水扼住他的呼吸，湖底的水草像蛇妖的髮，隨波擺蕩像是在召喚他。珀西瓦爾想，他就要死在自己的愚蠢之中了。

 

　　在他放棄掙扎沉入黑暗之前，一隻強壯的手圍住他腰際把他帶往有光的方向。

 

　　當他被推上水面，紐特焦急的臉就近在眼前。他看起來要哭了，但還是努力的拖住珀西瓦爾的手把他拉上碼頭。

 

　　男孩們摔成一團，珀西瓦爾翻滾著趴在岸邊頻頻作嘔，直到再也吐不出東西為止。等到他咳聲漸歇，紐特幫他翻過身來，霎時日光刺痛他的眼睛，珀西瓦爾抬起一隻胳膊掩住視線，掩住忒修斯高大的籠罩在上方的陰影與他忿怒的神情。

 

　　忒修斯在他身邊跪下來，拉開他的手臂。珀西瓦爾還是忍不住偷偷瞥向他，忒修斯看起來既生氣又擔心，忙著檢查珀西瓦爾的狀況，一面試著解開陷在他臂上泛出紅痕的魚線。

 

　　珀西瓦爾一聲都不敢吭，反倒讓忒修斯又緊張起來。他拍拍男孩冰涼的臉頰，輕聲喚他。這時他們才注意到忒修斯的手背上有一道長長的傷口，像是被銳器劃開的痕跡，鮮紅的血不停歇地汨汨流出。

 

　　「忒修斯！你的手——」紐特又緊張起來，他抓緊了哥哥的臂膀。

 

　　「我沒事。大概是被魚鉤劃破了。」

 

　　「我⋯⋯我回屋裡幫你拿藥箱過來吧。」紐特正想起身，又擔憂地看看還有些反應不過來的珀西瓦爾。

 

　　「珀西瓦爾沒事的。我們在這等你，別驚動僕人，我只需要上點藥就好，你能幫我做到嗎？」

 

　　當紐特的身影消失在樹林深處，珀西瓦爾才吶吶地開口。

 

　　「忒修斯⋯⋯我很抱歉。」他覺得好累。費盡那麼多心思，到頭來不過是驗證忒修斯的堅持，他就是男人口中不經世事的孩子。

 

　　忒修斯被他可憐兮兮的模樣弄得沒了脾氣，他只是歎氣，「你呢？沒事吧。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾搖搖頭，拿起一旁的毛巾擦去忒修斯手背上漸漸乾涸的血。當他執起忒修斯的手貼上臉頰時，對方也沒有阻止自己的舉動。

 

　　「求你、別放棄這些。」他不想再玩那些你來我往的小手段了，他大著膽子，拉著那隻手印上自己的唇。「我知道這一切不是只有我單方面的想像。」

 

　　「忒修斯，求你給我回應。」

 

　　忒修斯看著眼前葛雷夫家的獨子、養尊處優的小少爺，在甚至尚未能稱為愛情的模糊情感面前放低身段，低到了乾裂的黃土裡去，卻頑強地紮下根抬起頭，不依不饒地追逐忒修斯的青睞。

 

　　那雙總是溼漉漉的，渾圓的褐色眼睛讓暖和的日光曬得像是新釀的酒，裡頭初生的情感粗礪而嗆口。忒修斯用姆指輕蹭男孩被曬得通紅、還帶些圓潤的臉頰，他想，以後這張臉會變得凌厲而尖刻，鬍青會長久駐紮在他下顎，也許他會梳起背頭，兩鬢剃得俐落整齊。

 

　　他知道珀西瓦爾會長成一個比他還要完美的男人，只需要再多一些些時間——

 

　　「別讓我等了，忒修斯。求你。」

 

　　忒修斯看著自己的姆指被男孩一點點含進口中，每當那條頑皮的小舌舔過指腹一回，他腦中的道德與責任便死去一點點。

 

　　他用餘下的四指扣住珀西爾的下頷欺身上前，讓姆指與自己的舌尖在男孩溼熱的口腔裡攻城掠地。

 

　　不知是誰發出了滿足的歎息，但他們終於都得償所願。

 

\--

 

　　珀西瓦爾徹夜難眠。

 

　　忒修斯的傷口不深，紐特從書本裡學來的急救知識第一次演練就收到不錯的效果。那天他們三人在莊園裡享用了一頓鎮靜心情的午茶，忒修斯總說他們英國人能靠午間的茶與茶點沉澱思緒、得到力量。斯卡曼德兄弟像是從那場突發意外平靜下來了，但珀西瓦爾還無法從那個吻中擺脫心裡的躁動。

 

　　天還沒亮，房門外能聽見細碎的僕傭們準備一天開始的聲響。他太過亢奮，卻又不知怎樣排解。

 

　　他們算是互通心意了嗎？他們算是 _情侶_ 了嗎？等等見到他該是怎樣的態度與表情？他們該向紐特坦承這一切嗎？

 

　　太多問號塞在腦袋裡，珀西瓦爾倒回床上，把所有可能的場景演練著一遍又一遍，這才緩緩的睡過去了。

 

　　當珀西瓦爾在一陣燠熱中醒過來，發現是窗邊熾熱的陽光將他曬出些許薄汗。恍惚間他好像聽見低不可聞的敲門聲，他跳下床拉開房門。

 

　　門外的忒修斯穿戴整齊卻一臉驚訝。

 

　　「珀西瓦爾？還記得今天我們要去市中心走走嗎？你一直心心念念的『觀光客行程』？」

 

　　他只記得乖乖點頭了。忒修斯還交待了些什麼他沒能聽進多少，他昂著頭看向忒修斯薄唇翕動，鼻間是他隨著體溫散發出來的淡淡古龍水味。

 

_忒修斯主動吻了他，就在昨天。_

 

　　這是不是代表，如果珀西瓦爾現在向他索吻也是被允許的？顯然他的身體清醒得比腦袋還快，他又靠向忒修斯一步，向年長的斯卡曼德探出手——

 

　　忒修斯截斷了話頭，握住珀西瓦爾手腕。他還來不及釐清心裡是否為了忒修斯的拒絕感到難受，男人卻低下頭在他耳邊輕語：「今天做個好孩子，晚上你想要什麼獎賞，盡管找我來要。」

 

\--

 

　　珀西瓦爾買了一張紀念明信片，以免日後想起卻完全記不得倫敦長得什麼樣子。他都要佩服自己居然能撐過這整個白天而不捅出什麼婁子。

 

　　忒修斯帶他們在倫敦一間他熟識的高檔餐廳用餐，對味覺向來挑剔的葛雷夫家少爺卻味同嚼蠟。他在心裡埋怨忒修斯是否刻意拖遲了返回莊園的時間，一面勉強地再嚥下一塊煎得軟嫩的乳鴿（或是鴨胸？他不在乎。）

 

　　等忒修斯的汽車駛回莊園時已夜露深重。他讓男僕把車停好，珀西瓦爾一路看著他拎小雞似地把昏昏欲睡的紐特送回房。

 

　　然後他說， _我會等你。如果你想過來的話。_

 

　　於是他現在佇立在忒修斯的房門前揣揣不安。還洗好了澡，好好地清潔過牙齒了，唇上都還有些淡淡的薄荷味道。他覺得自己就像個被精心打理過的祭品，隨時準備被奉獻出去，還是心甘情願那種。

 

　　珀西瓦爾輕扣門板，接著走進去。

 

　　他看見忒修斯的表情在自己踏入房內時瞬間被點亮了，還有些如釋重負。這時珀西瓦爾才理解到，他不是此刻唯一對未知之路感到猶疑的人。

 

　　忒修斯放下手中的酒，桌面還有一杯剛沖好的熱可可。他走向珀西瓦爾，越靠越近。

 

　　珀西瓦爾有些緊張，這些日子以來像隻狗狗追在忒修斯身後，如今當他回過頭了，那些關於年齡與閱歷的事卻在這種緊要時刻讓他不自信起來。

 

　　「忒修斯，你在喝些什麼？威士忌？白蘭地？」珀西瓦爾不管那是什麼，他倒是很想一口飲盡讓自己大膽一點，或是糊塗一點，都好。

 

　　忒修斯停下腳步，蹙起的眉頭很能說明他的不同意。

 

　　「拜託？在紐約要弄到酒可不容易，不能讓我試試嗎？」他不懂對方在堅持什麼，「又是那套成年人的道德感在作祟？真要說的話，你都要搞上一個未成年了。」

 

　　忒修斯有些哀傷的笑起來。

 

　　他聳聳肩，「是啊，我人生恐怕要踏錯步了，所以我盡量不讓他變成一個又一個吧。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾沒想把場面弄得那麼難堪，但忒修斯的神情讓他有些難受，他好擔心男人就此反悔了。「所以⋯⋯你覺得我是你完美人生的汙點嗎？」

 

　　「不，你是讓那個錯誤變得值得的人。」

 

　　忒修斯不知何時已經貼近了珀西瓦爾的胸口，他低頭吻住男孩一慌張就開始喋喋不休的嘴。珀西瓦爾像隻受驚嚇的小鹿，眼睛骨碌碌的轉，兩手握成了拳，捏緊忒修斯被洗得柔軟的睡衣襯衫。

 

　　忒修斯肯定很滿意自己給予的反應，他能在男人微微勾起的嘴角看得出來。

 

　　「 **珀西。** 」忒修斯退開些許距離，低喃，「閉上眼睛，好好感受這個。」

 

　　他再次向前靠進，用牙齒輕輕叼住珀西瓦爾飽滿的下唇，舌尖緩慢舔弄軟嫩的唇，帶著輕微的力道吸吮著把它含進口內。在珀西瓦爾喘不過氣之前男人會放開對他唇舌施予的蹂躪，只是用舌頭慢條斯理的描繪他的嘴唇；直到男孩再次準備好了，微啟的嘴像是撬開殼的牡蠣，汁水鮮甜的小舌就等在那兒，等著忒修斯啣起那瓣軟肉吞吃入腹。

 

　　當忒修斯握住自己的拳頭溫柔地把它揉開，珀西瓦爾才發現自己在發抖。他都不知道自己能這麼敏感。

 

　　他們的第一個吻，是充滿張力拉扯過後的放鬆，是解脫、是撫慰與對彼此投降的低聲訴說。這一刻忒修斯吻他的方式宛若 _情人_ 。男人寬厚的手探進珀西瓦爾還帶點潮氣的髮間，一手撫摸他耳後細滑的皮膚，一手小力拽動著髮尾直到男孩頭仰得更高，小小的喉結在繃緊的脖頸間滑動，一點點溢出犬科幼崽的嗚咽聲。

 

　　珀西瓦爾被吻得起了反應。

 

　　忒修斯也感覺到了，他伸手按住窘迫得想要退開的珀西瓦爾的腰，重重地按向自己的胯部。 _他也勃起了。_ 珀西瓦爾訝異地抬頭，男人可毫無恥意笑著問，「珀西，你想要些什麼？」

 

　　珀西瓦爾卻說不出口想要忒修斯的 _愛_ 。

 

　　他只是一股惱說出他有過的經驗。「我和女孩、男孩都接吻過，我還是喜歡男孩、我們互相手淫過、但我沒有試過肛交，你會教我嗎？你會進入我嗎──」

 

　　但忒修斯說， _嘿，我的男孩，我們緩著點來。_

 

　　他拉著珀西瓦爾走向一旁寬大的古董椅，忒修斯把他抱上大腿，背貼著胸，溼潤的吻像細雨落在珀西瓦爾還沒長開的肩上，他沙啞的嗓音在耳邊覆頌下流又甜蜜的情話，用那雙探進褲頭的手為珀西瓦爾帶來高潮。

 

\--

 

　　十六歲少年的夏日戀情突如其來，連帶進展也如他們的黃金年代高速奔騰著，襲來的風暴把兩人的關係攪弄得天翻地覆。

 

　　他們像三月的野兔一樣瘋狂，在人們看不到的地方摸索彼此。

 

　　紐特依舊是忒修斯最寶貝的弟弟。他沒讓兩人的關係冷落了他，甚至變本加厲的哄他弟弟開心。即使連忒修斯都要對展館裡的動物如數家珍了，他還是安排每星期一次倫敦動物園的行程。起先紐特會皺起他滿是雀斑的鼻尖，開始細數把動物們關在園裡的各種壞處，但忒修斯總能說服他的弟弟， _所以我為你安排好了與保育員的私人訪察時間，阿特密斯。如果你想要改善現狀，總要更了解他們的運作方式對不對？_

 

　　即使珀西瓦爾還是不太習慣動物園裡太過複雜的氣味，但每一次的行程紐特眼裡都閃著光。他是他寶貴的朋友，那就值得去做。

 

　　更何況，忒修斯越是疼紐特，在只有兩人的空間裡，他就越是把珀西瓦爾給寵上了天。

 

　　他在忒修斯的豪華汽車上得到了人生第一次口活。

 

　　那天紐特有些中暑，他懶洋洋地趴在床上，受不了他哥哥神經質的在床邊打轉，便央求著珀西瓦爾， _幫忙照顧一下我那已經三十歲的哥哥好嗎？隨便帶他到哪去，只要一份香草冰淇淋就可以打發他了，珀西瓦爾，不會太麻煩你的。_

 

　　珀西瓦爾忍著笑，在忒修斯大聲嚷嚷 _我的阿特密斯怎麼可能這樣對我說話！肯定是天太熱悶壞他可憐的小腦瓜了——_ 的抱怨聲中，拖著他已經三十歲的 _（秘密的）男朋友_ 出門去了。

 

　　起先忒修斯還有些掛心，但他也知道家裡的僕傭們能將紐特照顧得很好的。他開著車兜兜轉轉，最後決定前往西南邊的里奇蒙公園。那兒和珀西瓦爾習慣的中央公園，或是倫敦其他幾個知名公園相當不同，看起來像是個無比巨大的草原，裡頭甚至有車道能讓他們向深處駛去。

 

　　忒修斯說要帶他去看野生的鹿，他們漫無目地的開了好長一段路，停在一塊樹林與草原交界邊，結果是誰也沒耐心等待鹿的出現就把彼此吻了個遍。忒修斯褪下珀西瓦爾的長褲，滑下身去，男孩的棉質底褲已經被頂起一個小小的鼓包。忒修斯笑得賊兮兮的，他拉低底褲讓精神奕奕的小傢伙露出頭來，在珀西瓦爾不明所以的眼神中把那根滴著水的性器含了進去。

 

　　珀西瓦爾想他剛剛那聲呻吟，大概足夠大聲把那些野鹿都給趕跑了。

 

　　他知道忒修斯的舌頭有多靈活，但把它 _放在那話兒上面？那簡直是最美妙的魔法。_ 珀西瓦爾嘴上不說，但的確開始佩服他的英國情人如此前衛。

 

　　珀西瓦爾被吸得腦仁都要發疼，後背卻被車艙內狹小的空間磕得難受，他有點想抱怨忒修斯， _如果你都有打算帶我來做這檔事，就不能開台不那麼招搖空間也大一點的車？_ 但忒修斯一口氣將他含到了底，輕輕收緊喉嚨，那窄小的空間暖熱緊緻得不可思議，珀西瓦爾甚至問句都來不及完成就射了忒修斯滿嘴。

 

　　年長的男人說他是不懂得禮貌的小毛頭，懲罰是他帶著自己氣味的深吻把珀西瓦爾吻得透不過氣。

 

　　「我是不介意吃下你的東西，但以後在你要射之前給你的女伴或是男伴一個通知都好， _紳士精神。_ 」

 

　　珀西瓦爾不喜歡這個關於『以後』的念頭，他只好起身推著忒修斯直到換他躺在後座椅墊之上，那雙長腿礙眼又養眼地在他面前大大敞開，他氣鼓鼓地扯開男人的褲頭，「那你教我。」

 

　　忒修斯有些意外，但他的確也想要這個。他喜歡引領男孩探索這些事，喜歡看 _他的珀西_ 盯著眼前筋脈怒張的陰莖像是一道難解的字謎那執拗得可愛的神情。他輕輕按著珀西瓦爾的頭，低聲告訴男孩他喜歡怎樣被舔弄被吸吮甚至是輕輕囓咬。

 

　　珀西瓦爾聽著那些 _指導_ ，突然有點沮喪忒修斯能做得這麼好背後的原因。他吐出在嘴裡越發硬挺的大傢伙，揉揉有些發痠的下頷，他忍不住抱怨道：「你替很多人做過這些？還是總有一堆年輕男孩爭先恐後的想為你服務？」

 

　　忒修斯不以為意地笑，「你在紐約念的不是寄宿學校吧？那可是會教會你很多額外課程的地方。」

 

　　「珀西，我年輕過也好奇過。」他輕捏珀西瓦爾的臉頰，柔聲說道：「現在我想要的只有你，別和我的過去吃醋。」

 

　　珀西瓦爾偏著頭在男人掌中蹭了一下，在那印下一個吻。他又回復好強的心態，躍躍欲試再次在忒修斯下身忙活起來。

 

　　他的技巧還太生疏，有幾下齒列刮得男人有些生疼，珀西瓦爾試著全部嚥下而不可得，圓圓的眼睛盈滿淚水，那畫面誘人地讓忒修斯要隱忍不住。他推推男孩的肩，但珀西瓦爾不肯吐出嘴裡的傢伙，他只退出一點點，不依不饒地用舌尖摳弄細小的鈴口，伴隨著數次細細的啜吸，忒修斯一個激靈繃緊了臀部，低吼著一手狠狠砸在皮椅上全數射了出來，而珀西瓦爾那張貪婪的嘴一滴不漏地接下他年長情人射出的一股股精水。

 

　　「噁。」珀西瓦爾做了鬼臉。

 

　　忒修斯笑著把他抱進懷裡，抹去他嘴角沾上的液體。

 

　　「我可警告過你了，你這小瘋子。」

 

\--

 

　　珀西瓦爾的第一次肛交是在泳池邊的小屋。

 

　　那天他換上全新的泳裝。深色的連身短褲，U型的領口拉得低低的，只要動作大一點，淡褐色的乳頭會從不算寬的肩帶邊溜出來。不用十分鐘的時間他就看見忒修斯在泳褲裡微微頂起的陰莖形狀。

 

　　當他在水中潛行的時候，每一次划過忒修斯身邊，他總能確保自己的小屁股能不輕不重的蹭過男人的跨部，直到忒修斯不再忍受他的挑釁，在他靠在岸邊和坐在岸上躺椅的紐特聊天時，忒修斯悠哉地游到他身邊加入他們聊天的行列，水面下的手卻不安份地握住了他一邊臀瓣，指頭時不時地按向那敏感的小洞。

 

　　當聊聲漸歇，他們發現紐特拿著的書滑落覆在他臉上，止不住的睡意把他拖進午後小寐裡了。忒修斯貼近他，用最能讓珀西瓦爾性起的嗓音命令道， _到小屋裡等我。_

 

　　珀西瓦爾腳底抹油一樣溜進池邊收放雜物的木屋裡去。裡頭並不髒亂，一些用不上的躺椅折疊好收在一邊，大堆清洗乾淨的毛巾整齊地放在桌上。當他思索著房內方便他們行事的位置時，忒修斯推門進來了。

 

　　他有些粗暴地吻住珀西瓦爾，像是按捺已久。他一手握住男孩的臀，一面推搡著他的胸口，直到珀西瓦爾的膝窩碰到阻礙而停下。忒修斯揭開覆在上面的防塵布，是一張陳舊的床墊閒置在這。

 

　　珀西瓦爾挑著眉，忒修斯便吻去他的疑惑。他轉身取來那些乾淨的毛巾鋪在上頭，「別擔心會弄髒你的屁股， _我的小少爺。_ 」

 

　　那像是某種開關，每次忒修斯那樣叫他，都能讓他更加興奮。他推倒高大的男人騎了上去，讓兩人隔著貼身布料的下身緊緊地貼在一起用力地碾磨。他雙手按在忒修斯的胸上，帶著迷戀又嫉妒的心情揉捏著那處結實的肌肉。

 

　　他徐徐擺腰，像是模仿性交一樣在忒修斯的陰莖上隔著泳褲操著自己。他本想就這樣蹭著彼此射出來，但忒修斯按下他的頸子，沉聲問：「我能進入你嗎？珀西。你想讓我這樣做嗎？」

 

 _噢。天。當然好。_ 珀西瓦爾還以為他永遠都不會問了。

 

　　他們交換位置，珀西瓦爾仰面躺了下來，他看見忒修斯從隱密處拿出一小罐潤滑。珀西瓦爾有點開心他不是為了此刻唯一做了設想與準備的人，他們都在期待這個。

 

　　當忒修斯挺進他體內時他還是哭了出來。即使忒修斯已經花了好久、小心翼翼又萬般呵護地把他一點點打開。那不是很疼，但 _太多了。_ 他把自己交出去得太多而忒修斯進入他太深了，身體上的，心理上的，都是。

 

　　那時忒修斯並不明白，只當他是初次被插入，太過難受而心疼地停了下來。

 

　　珀西瓦爾急急地說 _不要。拜託你繼續。_ 那無助的聲音聽起來像被欺負得更慘了，但他還是堅持， _我會很快習慣的，再給我一點時間。_

 

　　忒修斯又緩緩律動起來。珀西瓦爾拉下他與他接吻，把呻吟與哭泣，把那些他差點宣之於口的情緒都融進親吻裡。

 

**再多給我一點時間，我還不想要這個夏天那麼快結束。**

 

\--

 

　　他懷疑他們都對這樣見不得光的戀情有些上癮。

 

　　白天的眼神交纏，餐桌下輕蹭小腿的鞋尖。

 

　　偶爾紐特敲他的房門問他有沒有看見忒修斯的身影，珀西瓦爾會顫抖著聲音說沒有，而忒修斯就在棉被底下為他口交。

 

　　忒修斯更得寸進尺。當他把珀西瓦爾按在浴室的牆上操的時候，紐特探詢的聲音從門外傳來。忒修斯甚至允許他打開一點門縫，仗著淅瀝的淋浴聲與被遮擋著恰到好處的角度繼續操他，一面若無其事的與他的弟弟聊天。

 

　　有時在特別暖和的晚上，忒修斯會把珀西瓦爾抱起來，扛著他走到房外陽台。他細瘦的雙腿圈住男人的腰，讓忒修斯把他放倒在冰涼的大理石台階。他張開眼睛是漫天的星辰、忒修斯如同暴風席捲海洋的夜晚那樣深沉濃重的眼神。他的背後懸在窗台之外，忒修斯抱住他的雙臂如此堅實有力，珀西瓦爾不害怕卻依舊覺得自己在欲望的浪尖上不斷墜下、墜下。

 

\--

 

　　假期快到了尾聲，珀西瓦爾迫切地想在身上留下些印記。他覺得紋身可能太過了，於是他央求忒修斯陪他去打耳環。

 

　　忒修斯不肯， _你父母不會喜歡的。_ 他一口回絕，然後在床上用別的方式讓珀西瓦爾暫時停下這任性的念頭。

 

　　但最終珀西瓦爾趁著到市中心玩的時候扔下兩兄弟跑去打了兩個耳洞。

 

　　忒修斯看起來不太開心，在回程的路上紐特默不作聲而珀西瓦爾覺得忒修斯太大驚小怪。但幾日後當他們躲在車庫裡的車上吻得熱烈時，忒修斯拿出一個小絨布盒子， _好像有些女氣了⋯⋯_ 他有些猶豫，最後還是親手把那銀線尾端綴著方形祖母綠寶石的耳環穿上珀西瓦爾新穿的耳洞。

 

　　當忒修斯在他體內衝刺著撞擊著的時候，在昏暗的光線裡像是能看見閃爍的星芒。

 

\--

 

　　在那個夏天過後，珀西瓦爾偶爾會接到紐特的信。

 

　　他得知斯卡曼德夫婦一切安好，紐特將要前往劍橋大學唸書。在忒修斯離開之前，他堅定地站在紐特的身邊取得夫母的諒解，斯卡曼德家的么子得到赦免，他無須跟隨家族的腳步走向政治或是其他同等體面的路，終於可以投向他心所嚮往的獸醫學程。

 

　　噢是的，忒修斯離開了。在那個夏天結束不久，隨著他的工作離開英國。 _忒修斯？大概是公職人員吧？_ 紐特不太可靠地說，珀西瓦爾想著，要是讓忒修斯知道寶貝弟弟對自己的工作一無所知，大概會覺得受傷吧。然而他並沒有打算向紐特索要忒修斯的聯絡方式，就當放過一回嘲笑忒修斯的機會。

 

　　他猜紐特也許當年就知道些什麼。當他發現珀西瓦爾不再熱衷忒修斯的消息時也不再過問，若是珀西瓦爾婉拒了他再訪倫敦的邀約，那就換他前往紐約。他們這兩個同齡卻個性迥異的孩子長成了男人，情誼倒也隔著海透過信維持至今。

 

　　如今他來到當年忒修斯的年紀，有意無意地，他走向與他相似的路。位居高層手掌權力，身穿剪裁合身的西服，在一場又一場的杯觥交錯間巧取利益，往更高處爬，攬進更多權力。

 

　　諷刺的是，他也遇上了當年忒修斯的難題。一位位名門閨秀的名字被母親遞上了眼前，他只能含糊其辭，選擇性地透露些訊息。

 

　　他告訴媽媽的確他斷斷續續有過幾段感情，只是並不持久，畢竟他這樣的工作與身份，能留在身邊的事物不多，要放棄的東西更多；像是那年在倫敦打下的耳洞，他放之任之地等它慢慢密合。珀西瓦爾沒有說的是，他讀過一些文本資料，他不認為在那個夏天年輕的他成了受害人，也沒在那段感情裡被毫無節制的索取。他沒有因此逃避感情這回事，只是不適合。 _只是很難再動心。_

 

　　可惜他執拗的個性完全遺傳自他親愛的母親，她堅信她總能為寶貝獨子找到最適合的那位姑娘。

 

　　於是他從政壇間的角力場轉移到各家名流的盛大派對。珀西瓦爾靈活地閃避一個個迎面而來的招呼像是跳著華爾滋舞步，直到他在舞池邊看見一道熟悉卻又陌生的身影。

 

　　老天肯定偏愛那個男人，或是偏愛和珀西瓦爾作對。十數年後那些光影落在忒修斯身上的樣子依舊巧妙，一如初見時那般攝人心神。歲月對他那般地好，變得深沉的金髮削得俐落有神，眼角的紋路淡去了銳利卻寫滿故事，密生的鬍渣也掩蓋不了他依舊崢嶸的側臉線條。

 

　　忒修斯不似當年那樣意氣風發，他就坐在桌邊聽旁人說話，像杯能夠沉澱人心的茶。

 

　　珀西瓦爾無法轉開視線直到對方也看見他，他手上的香檳酒為此晃出更多細小的汽泡。

 

　　忒修斯的眼睛像珀西瓦爾走進他房裡那晚一般亮了起來。珀西瓦爾下意識地調整了衣領，兩只蠍型領針的尾端閃著小小塊方形祖母綠寶石的光。

 

──Fin _⋯⋯_ ？

 

  
  
感謝[爾多](https://www.plurk.com/hsyh76)美美的插圖和[蟻哥](http://telegra.ph/Over-the-Love-08-07)圓滿的結尾插花嗷。


End file.
